


There's a Leaf in Your Hair.

by incoherentpiffler



Category: Maurice (1987), Maurice - E. M. Forster
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Some au where they have a house together, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incoherentpiffler/pseuds/incoherentpiffler
Summary: Scudder returns from a day in the garden. Based on prompt (the title.)Short but sweet :-)





	There's a Leaf in Your Hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite new to Maurice! So I am a mere sapling when it comes to learning and writing the characters. This is incredibly short, though I do inevitably intend to write so much more.
> 
> Enjoy x

Alec emerged through the back door, clumsily slamming it against the wall. Maurice heard him mutter an apology to both, closing the door with unsophisticated care.

'Home,' Alec mumbled, moving to the sink to wash his soiled hands and forearms.

Maurice, smoking a cigarette, peered around the doorframe. 'Good evening.' He contemplated the muddiness of his friend's knees.

'H'm.' Alec, cat-like, wiped his brow on his sleeve. Picking up the discarded towel from their little table, he was met with a kiss on the forehead.

' _There’s a leaf in your hair,_ ' Maurice observed. 'Hold still.' He stubbed out his cigarette and returned to the tousled nest leant against the dresser. With a delicate pinch the rusty leaf was removed. He showed it to Alec. 'There.'

'I wer saving it for later.' Scudder grinned. He took it from Maurice's hand.

'Whatever for?'

He snickered, folding the leaf between his fingers. 'Supper. We've no food.'

Maurice shook his head, chuckling. 'Idiot. I've been shopping whilst you were out digging that infernal compost.' He nodded towards the bag of provisions behind him. 'The wilderbeasts must have distracted you.'

'Oh.' He smirked, looking to the ground.

'Indeed. Now, do go run yourself a bath. I've boiled the kettle,' to which he pointed, 'and I will have made us a feast for when you are finished.' He encouraged him away with a gentle pat to the shoulder.

'Ay, ay.' Alec rocked on his heels, standing straight. As he ventured to the stairs, kettle in a towelled hand, Maurice began to take out the groceries he had bought.

He smiled at the crumpled leaf, left behind on the table and considered whether he would ever be greeted by a clean Scudder in the kitchen.


End file.
